


Dirty Little Memoir

by InfluentialDebauchery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Memoirs, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: Princess describes the escalation of the intimate relationship she has with her Daddy and the sexual exploits that happen along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never describe Daddy or Princess that way you can project onto them during the story.

My Daddy and I love eachother more than most common families do. Ever since I can remember Daddy has shown me how much he loves me. Everything from basic fatherly duties to spoiling gifts and of course...

Daddy has always given me physical affection; the kind you can show the neighbors and the kind that would make scarlet faces burst into flame.

As for my mother...she's never been in the picture and jumped to the next town; the moment my umbilical cord was cut.

It's her loss because Daddy is a wonderful man and completely mine.

Now how our extra-familial relationship first started is what I am going to share with you...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Daddy I can't do my panties." I pouted as I stomped over to him. My panties wadded in my fist and body still glistening from the bath.

Daddy sighed as he sat on the couch, hands wet from bathing me, and ran them through his hair.

"Princess, you're turning five." He grabbed my wrist gently and tugged me towards him, "You didn't even try putting them on."

I didn't try because I preferred Daddy to dress me; his fingers would sensually trace when straightening my pantyline and tweak my nipples playfully before slipping on a shirt or nightgown.

Even though I was young I found myself wanting him to touch me more and that night had been no exception.

Daddy dressed me, brushed my teeth and hair, read me a story, tucked me in, and spent a couple hours trying to keep me there.

Finally he relented when I crept into the living room and sat in his lap.

"You are such a naughty girl." Daddy scolded me before focusing on a show.

Not even five minutes into the episodes plot he started to absent-mindedly play with my nipples. Which was something that regularly happened when we watched tv.

"Daddy I like that." I giggled from the awkward sensation that I soon would come to know as 'horny'.

"Oh?" Daddy asked nonchalantly and continued as he pretended to watch his show. "There's something you'd like even more."

Daddy didn't even wait for a reply; he placed his thumb against my clothed rosebud and started to move it in circles.

My breath instantly left me and I couldn't make a sound. I didn't know if I wanted to giggle or hyperventilate.

Instead my back that had casually been leaning against his chest, pressed into him, and my tiny body vibrated from all the tiny twitches Daddy's touches caused.

"Did I pee?" I asked in surprise when I finally found my voice.

My panties were wet and getting wetter the more Daddy touched me.

"No. It means your excited. Your body wants me to keep going." Daddy gripped my waist and stood me on my feet in front of him.

He undressed me and had me lay on the living room floor. Daddy laid flat on the floor and spread open my legs.

I started to feel something hot licking my little nub and it caused me to look down at Daddy's tongue lapping up my child's juices.

The more Daddy licked, nibbled, and sucked I became wetter and my little body was on the brink of a seizure.

Not even six minutes into eating my toddler's cunt and a violent tremor (climax) shook my body.

Daddy sat up to check on me and I barely remember him wiping his mouth; laughing as I passed out.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
The next stage of our relationship was when I was about seven years old; two years since Daddy and I had started 'playing'. Which playing consisted of touching and eating me out.

I had tried to suck his cock a few times, but it had been a few months the last time I had attempted. No matter how hard I had tried I couldn't take his length and would end up nearly vomiting or becoming snotty. Daddy would be left to finish himself off and blow his load into my mouth, on my body, or my all time favorite....

Daddy would have me spread my legs wide open and spread my lips a part; he would wait til he was close, and then press his cock tip against my opening; where he would shoot the very seed that created me inside of my tiny pussy.

It would turn Daddy on so much to watch the creamy goo dribble out of me. Sometimes he would scoop it out by the finger fulls and use it to lube my clit as he rubbed me to completion.

This is also when Daddy started to record our private time and when he would be at work; Daddy would watch the cream pie videos and get off on them.

Daddy would also share them with his 'special friends', but I wouldn't meet them until later on.

However one day I was determined to suck Daddy's cock completely and make him proud that I could finish him off on my own.

"You really don't have to Princess." Daddy said brushing hair from my face as I kissed his length.

My tongue sweeped his shaft, sending a shiver through him, and causing his cock to jump with anticipation.

"But I really want to Daddy." I smiled up at him; a gap in my teeth where I had lost a baby tooth. "You make me cum all the time."

Daddy groaned as my puckered lips proceeded to take him into my mouth, "You do make me cum Sweetheart, all the time."

A firm grip ran through my head as Daddy grabbed my hair and I bobbed my head as I sucked his dick. My eyes teared up each time my lips made it to the base of his cock and his groans grew deeper along with Daddy's breathing.

I managed to push through it. No matter how much I wanted to gag and soon Daddy was pressing my head down and thrusted upward as he came hard.

The feeling of hot spunk hit the back of my throat followed by a delicious salty tang.

Daddy shakily patted my head and pulled me up for a passionate kiss. Between lip locks Daddy told me how proud he was and next time we needed to film it.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Several weeks after giving my first successful blow job to Daddy; we started experimenting with penetration. Daddy had yet to truly fuck me because I was only seven (almost eight) and Daddy was afraid of hurting me.

But he also wanted a few years of cumming inside me before worrying about pregnancy. All I wanted was a new level of intimacy with Daddy.

We started out small - finger fucking and minor toys that vibrated. I had never cum so much in my life.

Eventually Daddy thought I was ready when I could take an average sized dildo without any discomfort.

Daddy had even made the effort of a special dinner at our favorite place and lots of extended foreplay beforehand. The foreplay almost making me forget about the camera Daddy had setup.

My clit was fully swollen after Daddy fully ravishing my pussy as he pumped a dildo into my aching slit.

When Daddy thought I was relaxed as well as sufficiently wet, he pulled out the toy, and moved between my legs.

I could feel his tip as he rubbed it repeatedly against my puffy clit and Daddy tenderly kissed me.

In a matter of moments Daddy's cock was sliding inside my juvenile pussy and we both moaned from the pleasure of finally melding into one.

Daddy took a moment before moving to enjoy the sensation and ask me if I was alright. Of course I was alright, Daddy's cock was deep inside me, and soon we would be reaching intense bliss.

When Daddy started thrusting into me he couldn't stop moaning and neither could I. The dildos felt really good, but Daddy felt amazing. His cock was longer, harder, and warmer with our combined heat.

The bed which we had been sharing the past few years now squealed under our moving weight.

"Princess, your pussy feels so good hugging Daddy's cock." Daddy groaned as he nipped my earlobe and caused me to whimper. "I get to make love to you every night now."

Just hearing those words made me blush with delight and excitement began to grow along with my orgasm.

Daddy could feel my little love box squeezing his dick with a vice grip and so he sped up his thrusts. Which caused me to gasp in slight discomfort. Instead of crying out I bit my lip and rode out the pain.

"Daddy I am going to cum, oh, Daddy I am going to  
..." I cried out as Daddy pressed me deeper into the mattress with his powerful pistoning. "Daddy..." I panted when I could catch my breath between sobs.

"Here it comes Princess. Daddy is going to fill you up with his load." He growled sexily into my ear.

When Daddy came it knocked the breath out of me from my own climax. As his twitching cock unleashed a ropey torrent, my pussy clenched tighter, and my body spazzed out from ecstasy.

Daddy kissed me with lazy vigor; not pulling out until he went flaccid and I could feel his jizz flowing out of me like a flood.

We fell asleep like that. Not even caring to dress or clean up afterwards. Daddy tightly spooned me and the next day his morning wood pressed into my ass. Until Daddy realigned his target and fucked me in that position; making sure to finish inside me.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The first time Daddy fucked me in the ass it hurt something fierce. Even with all the preparation which was similar to before we first had sex.

We played with lube, toys, fingers, and sometimes Daddy would give me probing rim jobs.

Yet the moment Daddy pushed his cock inside and stretched my anal cavity; I nearly fell into the oblivion the pleasure pain had to offer.

Daddy made sure to play with my clit and refocus my pain elsewhere with pleasant distractions.

When Daddy found my inner spot I wailed and had to moan into the pillow.

"Daddy! Right there! Keep..please keep..Daddy!"

The sound of Daddy's balls smacking my slit filled the room as they pumped his milky seed into my petite ass.

From the way Daddy was grabbing my hips I knew they would be sore later, but it didn't matter because the sting would remind me of how they got bruised - by Daddy's strong finger tips as he pounded his love into me.


	2. Chapter 2

"How would you like to go camping Princess?" Daddy asked me one day as we were washing dinner dishes. "There is a cabin deep in the woods. Which means lots of privacy."

A shiver went through me as Daddy kissed the side of my neck. Before he went back to scrubbing at a particular pan.

"Is there a place to go swimming nearby?" I asked in hopes of getting a new bathing suit.

Daddy gave me a crooked smile, "We wouldn't have it any other way would we?"

I shook my head in agreement and Daddy bumped his hip playfully into mine. 

We spent the rest of the night making out as we watched tv. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The cabin was remote like Daddy claimed it would be; one room complete with fireplace and not another soul around for miles. Unless we managed to bump into other campers.

Which happened two days into our trip....

Daddy and I had been hiking through some dense trails for most of the day. We had stopped at one point to have a little fun.

My back had been rubbed raw from the tree Daddy had pressed me against as he fucked me silly. The entire time Daddy pounded me harder until I cried out.

Even though the area was secluded, I had been too embarrassed to moan out loud for fear of being heard, but Daddy wanted me to yell as we came.

"Daddy who is that?" I asked as we sat on a boulder catching our breath afterwards.

Daddy stood up, "Let me find out Princess" and walked towards them to check it out.

They stood at the end of the trail for several minutes, exchanging pleasantries, and I would hear them occasionally chuckling.

After awhile they walked back to me and Daddy introduced a slightly older man to me.

"This is Bill and he lives out here further up the river " Daddy told me as he patted my head. "Bill this is my Princess."

Bill seemed nice enough, but he stared at me the way Daddy did when he was aroused.

"Princess do you remember when Daddy said it would be hot to let another man play with you?" Daddy asked me and realization settled in.

My Daddy knew this man from the beginning and had arranged this encounter.

"I remember Daddy. Is he who you had in mind?" I asked as my eyes dropped to the swelling bulge in Bill's pants.

"He sure is." Daddy gestured for Bill to sit next to me on the boulder and I could see Daddy's cock pressing through his jeans. "Is this okay Princess?"

"Yeah, anything for you Daddy." I beamed at him and turned my attention back to Bill.

The man had already whipped his dick out and was stroking it at a slow deliberate pace.

"You're very mature for an eight year old." Bill leaned in to kiss me and I let him; it wasn't the same as Daddy, but it still felt good. He whispered in my ear, "Princess will you please take off your shorts for me?"

I nodded as I stood up and did as he asked. Bill had me turn around and lean against the giant rock. 

Bill spat on his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Then he pressed the his cock tip against my eager hole; pressing until he slipped inside.

I moaned as Bill's cock began sliding in and out of my cunt. Daddy watched from a short distance as Bill continued taking me from behind.

He didn't talk at all like Daddy did when we banged, but instead made deep grunting noises.

The thought and feeling of having this stranger inside me caused me to become wetter than usual. My mind was spinning with every thrust he gave and Bill caused me to whimper as he started slamming into me at a frantic rate.

In just a few moments he was cumming inside me and let out a relieved type of bellow. All of his sounds were more primal and masculine compared to Daddy's.

But they weren't done with me yet because Daddy had been jerking himself the entire time as he watched. 

The moment Bill pulled out; my legs buckled, and Daddy took advantage - having me look up and open my mouth as he spurred all over my face.

Every summer after that we went camping with Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

One day Daddy had come out of his home office and asked if I would mind a playdate. I had told him that I didn't mind at all, but felt jealous if it had to do with another girl.

Last time, Daddy had brought a girl over; the daughter of one of his friends, but I didn't like how intimately they played together. So I would viciously bite and scratch her when she got near me.

I played it off like it was an accident and I was in the mood to be a sadist. Daddy and his friend knew better. Our playdate had ended early that day and I never saw them again. Oh well.

"Princess you have a harem complex." Daddy always teasingly tells me. "You love having men fuck you only and keeping me to yourself."

"You get off on it though." I would reply and Daddy would concede with a deep chuckle.

But this time he surprised me by bringing over Daniel. The son of one of his many friends. I was ten at the time and Daniel had just turned eight.

Daniel was a virgin and his father thought it would be hot if I was his first; while they recorded it. Also his father wanted to break him in to our close knit circle.

I remember him lying naked on my bed and completely nervous. Especially with both of our fathers in the corner and my Daddy working a camera.

"Just relax." I breathed as I licked the tip of his limp cock. Which caused his breath to hitch. "I will make you feel incredible."

"I don't know what to do." He whispered under his breath.

My lips kissed his hardening shaft, "You'll learn as we go."

After a few seconds of licking and sucking his cock it became hard. I never knew that someone so young; could have a decent sized dick. It wasn't nearly as big as a grown mans, but it was large enough to get hard and ejaculate.

My head bobbed up and down on his juvenile knob; only taking half the effort of a regular blow job. Every now and then I would get a spritz of Daniel's sweet precum. 

The entire time he whimpered, breathing becoming irregular, and Daniel couldn't figure out what to do with his hands.

At one point I had to place a hand on his hip to partially hold him down. Because he was squirming so much.

Eventually I felt his cock swelling and his thigh muscle tighten; meaning he would be cumming quickly.

Daddy had told me before hand to open my mouth and jerk him to completion. So he could record Daniel's first climax - jizz and all.

My hand swiftly replaced my mouth and began frantically pumping. Daniel squealed as he came hard, his upper half twisted to the side to bite the pillow, and a sticky stream erupted from his swollen prick - splashing into my eager mouth and a few drops splattering on my lips and cheek.

Daddy had me look at the camera and keep my mouth open; wiggling my spunk covered tongue with its glob of boy goo and licking my lips; causing Daniel's seed to smear around them.

Daddy was so turned on that he yanked me by the legs to the edge of the bed and slammed his rock hard cock in me. He grabbed my hips and wouldn't let go as he pounded my aching pussy.

Daniel half sat up watching as my Daddy continued to fuck me and all I could do is stare at the boy through half lidded eyes. Daniel's father filmed Daddy owning my cunt, "You like it when Daddy fucks you rough Princess?"

"Yes, Daddy, yes!"

"Daddy wants to watch Daniel's daddy fuck you next."

"Daddy I'm cumming!" The thought of having another cock abuse me sending me over the edge.

As I came Daddy growled in my ear, "Then Daniel is going to cum inside you and we're going to show everyone our filthy Princess's cream pie."

Daniel's father had me lay on the edge of the bed, but on my stomach. Where he grabbed fistfuls of my hair, causing my back to bend into a 'c' and with every thrust make my ass jiggle slightly.

I had to take a 20 minute break afterwards which consisted of me panting breathless and summon energy to use on Daniel.

Daddy had also told me with Daniel being inexperienced to ride him.

Once again Daniel lay on his back, but after getting head and watching two men turn me into a mewling cum saturated rag doll - he seemed more sure of himself and donned a full erection.

However since Daddy and Daniel's dad came in me I was lubed enough. Very delicately I straddled him and lightly made out with him (this was his first time after all), and told him how cute he was.

I grabbed his mini stiffy to hold it straight and proceeded to lower myself on it. Daniel tilted his head back and groaned with pleasure. 

"Its so warm." He cooed through closed eyes.

I nibbled his ear, "It will only get warmer."

My ass lifted up and down at a steady pace. I could feel his small cock bumping against my insides. It wasn't as pleasurable as a grown man - longer, stretching me out, and prodding my cervix.

But just the thought of being Daniel's first and that he was younger than me; turned me on horribly.

Daniel tried grabbing my hips as he had seen his father and Daddy do, but his grip wasn't nearly as strong. Yet it was delicate and I sort of liked it.

He kept his eyes closed most of the time, made weird shapes with his mouth, and at times would nearly whine from the sensation (not nearly as intense as the blow job).

Not much time elapsed until he was desperately panting and blindly trying to grasp at what he could. 

I felt his mini prick bulge a bit more as it rubbed my inner cunt with its enthusiastic bouncing. When he came I could feel a slight rush of warmth, but not heat as intense as Daddy or someone else when they blew a load.

Daniel became a sweaty twitchy mess as I milked him dry and rolled off of him; making sure not to leak.

Daddy had me open my legs to get a close up as the jizz of all three of them dribbled out into a dish. Then he had me squeeze as much of it as I could out. I looked down to see an amassing puddle of creamy slime.

Daddy stuck two fingers inside me and began to scoop what he could out. When he was satisfied with the amount - I picked up the crystal bowl (a gift from a friend) and drank every last drop.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I asked Daddy later after returning home if I could see Daniel again and he said with a sexy devious grin, "Of course, but his daddy wants to play with him too."

For a few nights I had wet dreams of sucking Daniel's cock or being eaten out; as his father took him from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

I remember one day we went to my paternal grandfather's house. My grandpa couldn't get around as well as he use to and Daddy decided to clean grandpa's house for him.

Daddy spent most of the time downstairs washing dishes, doing laundry, and getting rid of piles of clutter that had amassed.

I on the other hand had been given the task of handling the upstairs - dusting, making the bed, and generally making sure grandpa was taken care off.

Which wasn't hard because he slept most of the time and when he wasn't grandpa just wanted to watch tv.

I had finished making the bed and started dusting; when I heard grandpa's chair creak. Grandpa spent most of his time sitting and half the time sleeping in his rocking chair. 

So any time he shifted it would make a sound or also if he got up. Daddy told me to follow grandpa if he started walking around and make sure he was doing alright.

I went into his room and couldn't really see anything; grandpa usually kept his heavy curtains closed. The little table lamp he had on barely gave any illumination.

As I tiptoed into the room in case he was still asleep, the door lightly swung (nearly) closed behind me, and made the room slightly darker.

I stopped within touching distance of grandpa and he was still asleep; snoring softly. Apparently the creak came from him tilting the chair back into a more reclined position.

Before I decided to go back to my chores I noticed something in grandpa's lap - his 'morning wood'. The blanket grandpa had covered himself with had partially slipped off and revealed his dick that had popped out of his boxers.

Grandpa's cock was as big as Daddy's, but it was wrinkly with more visible veins. My curiosity got the best of me and knowing grandpa was a heavy sleeper - I pulled the band of his boxers down.

Inside grandpa's heavy and sagging balls sat. I decided to touch them; grandpa's semi hard cock now at full attention.

My fingers trailed over to his stiffening shaft and I began to stroke his elderly cock. A knot of anxiety forming in the pit of my stomach...What if he woke up?

Daddy never told me if our incestuous ways ran deeper than just the two of us. I liked to pretend they did and got off on imagining the reunions.

As I continued to stroke grandpa grunted and I almost stopped what I was doing. Almost. Thankfully he simply murmured in his sleep and went back to snoring.

The next thing I wanted to do was taste grandpa. So I got on my knees between his legs and started to lick the tip of his cock; grandpa groaned and turned his head in his sleep.

My lips wrapped around it and began sucking as I swirled my tongue and I heard him gasp as precum squirted out.

I could hear grandpa's breath quicken as I continued to slob on his aged knob. My pussy becoming antsy at shoving something hard inside it.

When I looked up while still deep throating grandpa; our eyes locked and he didn't seem horrified at all. Grandpa seemed to think his nine year old granddaughter blowing him were natural.

I thought that maybe he wanted me to keep going until completion, but he patted his lap without saying a word.

It was a good thing I had decided to wear a dress today. Mainly in case Daddy wanted a quickie or several.

I kicked my flats off and stepped out of my panties. Then stared at grandpa wondering how to proceed. Because I couldn't face him in the rocking chair.

Grandpa did the turn around motion with his finger. So I sat in grandpa's lap and placed a foot on the arm of the chair to hoist myself up and gasped as I lowered myself on his dick.

We began rocking back and forth in the rocking chair; my hips moving as I worked his cock in the same fashion deep inside me.

Grandpa groaned lightly in my ear and slipped a hand under my dress; tweaking a nipple and I whimpered in excitement as grandpa gingerly rubbed my clit.

We kept this leisurely pace of slow fucking for several minutes until my small orgasms built up. I started gushing in grandpa's lap like a fountain from the stimulation I was receiving.

The rocking chair picking up momentum with every frantic gyration I gave and we were moaning until we came. Grandpa finally deciding to speak through orgasmic grunts, "Pappy loves your pussy."

"I love your cock Pappy." I mewled as he rubbed my clit harder and caused me to shudder.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After we were finished; I cleaned both of us up. I made sure to clean grandpa with a warm rag and help him change into a new pair of boxers.

Grandpa making sure that I would continue to 'take care' of him and I gladly promised to do so.


End file.
